


Oh, What a World

by Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro
Summary: Title:Oh, What a WorldFandom:Doctor WhoArtist:Kacey MusgravesSummary:Doctor of medicine, science, engineering, candy floss, LEGO, philosophy, music, problems, people. Hope. Mostly hope.





	Oh, What a World

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to thingswithwings and P. for beta. This vid would be less magic without them.

**Password:** showme  


 

[download 189MB mp4](http://laurasha.com/vids/ohwhataworld.mp4) | [subtitle file](http://laurasha.com/vids/ohwhataworld.srt)


End file.
